2.1 Summary/Abstract This TRD addresses an ongoing demand for software that allows biomedical scientists to ef?ciently and effec- tively build geometric and statistical representations of anatomy from collections of images, in order to facilitate image-based biomedical simulation and analysis. Motivated by the needs of the DBPs and the technical strengths of the investigators and the SCI Institute, the focus of this work is on technologies and software for image prepro- cessing and segmentation, geometrically adaptive and conforming meshes, and statistical models of uncertainty and variability in anatomical and biological shapes. This will be achieved by a team of experts in the CIBC's Investigators and Staff, who will interact regularly with Driving Biomedical Projects and collaborators, in order to develop new algorithms and build and release software for general use by the community.